Lady in Waiting
by MyInfiniteBliss
Summary: Recent college graduate, spoiled, and free spirited Bella never had any intentions of finding love during a much needed trip to England for a family wedding. The last thing she wanted was a prince charming, they didnt exist, but a prince did and he found her. Can they help each other find themselves? E/B Cannon AU, Rated M for royal flesh, fresh mouths and fiery snarky friends.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Twilight related. Just playing with their characters and birthing my own story through them for a bit of fun. It is my first attempt at a full story on here so please be gentle and kind and above all else let me know what you think.

* * *

**Lady in Waiting**

**Prologe**

**Almost Lovers**

_And when you left you kissed my lips_

_You told me you'd never ever forget these._

_Clever trick._

Bella stood a mere few feet away from an unmoving, unflinching, cold Edward.

For what might have been the first time she could recall she was utterly stunned into silence, a hard feat in itself as the distance between them had never seemed wider and more glaringly obvious as it had before now.

They were ocean's apart.

Countries apart.

_You threw yourself into a mere fairytale and blocked out any form of reality. What did you except?_

It was as clear as the bold font written on a cover page of the newspaper, gossip rags that lay on top of a few others, haphazardly strewn across a grand mahogany desk with a photo of herself staring right back at her.

Edward clearly wanted this fight, that was a given. And why wouldn't he? It was the easy way out he'd been looking for all along when things with them had begun to develop along with their intensity. She assumed for him it was easier to deny what they had over the past few weeks was anything at all.

_He is a nothing but an emotional coward that hides behind a throne of power. Fucking cop out!_

And in the end it had all added up to that; a denial, a scorched heart and an out.

Her beaten down, capped off thoughts began to prick in the corner of her boggled down and befuddled mind trying in another desperate attempt to unhinge the lid.

_He has been giving you an out this entire time, an out that he needed and hoped you would take first. You never heeded his warnings, instead you clung to a fantasy willing it to cross the realm and into your hopeful yet unrealistic reality. You brought this upon yourself so you only have yourself to blame._

God, the irony of how those words had sounded like something her mother would have once said was not lost on her. Renee, always the pesemist.

"I have obligations, Isabella," he sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Damn it," he shouted as he threw down the paper he held tightly in his grasp, strong fingers curled around what must have been one of the offending article's. It landed with a thud on the desk, face up.

Yet another photograph that mocked her more now then when she had first seen it a few weeks prior while passing a newsstand on the streets of London. It was a blunt punch to her gut that he had been holding that particular photo instead of the rest that had been recent, more newsworthy that littered the desk.

_Your fingertips across my skin, the sweetest sadness in your eyes._

"I have duties, a honor to uphold, or have you forgotten who I am?" he murmured arrogantly with his head cast back down as if looking at her disgusted and dishonored him.

As if she could forget. As if anyone would let her, including him. She knew exactly who he was and yet she couldn't, did not want to know this stranger sitting in front of her now.

She did not know this Edward at all, however what she did know and fear was that this man, this stranger, held a power over her and was about to ultimately destroy the last bit of what her heart had left. That bit that she blindly, fleetingly and above all else trustingly gave to him. If he knew it or not most likely did not matter to him and therefor would never be revealed.

It would be her secret and hers alone to keep.

Edward reared back from the desk, his chair almost knocking over from the force, stood up and lifted his face to hers. He towered over her at over six foot three inches above her slight five foot four figure. His shoulders broadened as he took a deep breath and amassed his body to stand tall and firm. Gone was any wariness, and any weakness was replaced by sheer determination as arrogance took place over any other emotions he might have struggled with prior.

Edward stared down at her from across the other side of the table and locked his vivid, bulging green eyes onto hers. They were scotching. Intense. Determined. A look she had seen once before but was thankful she was never on the receiving end of such a glance.

And from that look alone she knew then that the worst of his words were yet to come. She braced herself for the last line to be delivered.

Her mind registered her fists curled up, her nails upon the insides of her palms; daggers, knives about to draw blood. She waited with bated breath as she knew and dreaded the words that would spill from his lips, possibly from the very beginning, would eventually come no matter what had transpired between them.

_We walked along a crowded street, you took my hand and danced with me._

She quickly blocked out memories that tried to rise up to the surface that begged and pleaded with her to fight back. They were a chink in her armor that she desperately needed to hold strong and in place although what she had to protect and guard her heart was unknown and currently misplaced.

"I have responsibilities," his voice was hard, the lines he delivered had rolled across a golden plated, diamond encrusted tongue, a tone she had heard before as if he had been reading from a script that was embedded and ingrained into his mind. Years of script reading. She couldn't deny he was better at it then she was, probably most were.

A slight, strangled sound of an angry chuckle slipped through her lips.

"Oh, you find that word humorous do you? It is a word I do not think you understand or value the meaning of, clearly." One arrogant eyebrow of his raised slightly as if encouraging her to throw back at him, challenge him, discredit and prove him wrong. It was a fighting word.

But she couldn't because there it was, that one dirty word. The rest was just a cheap stab and an open wound. He knew her hand and he played his cards well.

House wins.

Although she knew it always would, it hurt more then she thought it would because the simple truth is just that. Simply that; the truth. Why would she have thought that it wouldn't have ached as much as hearing that one word had she hadn't a clue. But God, it hurt like hell.

Bella stood there forcing herself to remain silent. It wasn't as if she hadn't had a slew of words and come backs to throw at him, she did, but it was the sheer impact of his deliberate angry and truthful words he threw into her face, the impact a hard slap that made her skin sting that kept her quiet.

Edwards words held truth and that alone made her retreat and take a step back.

Just like she bet he knew she would.

"So that is it then, you have nothing to say? Come now Isabella, you know its on the tip of your tongue and be it as it is you have the perfect opurtinuty as no one is around to hear you unleash it. It's just us now so why hold back? Come on, out with it."

She desperately wanted to find her voice, to be able to call him out, lash back at him, make him see how he wasn't as perfect as he claimed to be.

_Or as perfect as you conjured him up to be. _

She wished she could just call him as she wanted to, that he was being a cop out, plain and simple. But she knew that wasn't entirely truthful and she refused to give him what he wanted. She refused to give him anything. He had already taken enough.

As if turning the blind eye yet again she turned her head towards the window and gazed upon the beautifully landscaped garden outside as if would be able to give her voice newfound purchase but as her eyes bet a bench nestled within the rose bushes, a direct line of view to her, instead her throat closed up.

She should have given him back all he gave her; hard, harsh and punctual. But would he have hurt as much as she had in that moment after she had delivered such a speech? She wanted to, no she needed to see the slightest bit of recognition and any form of realization in his eyes. Something that told her she'd jarred him on some level.

She stayed silent and avoided his gaze.

Because in that moment she knew that if he hadn't flinched at calling him a coward among other, more vile names that would seriously disgrace her as a lady, it would hurt her far worse.

No recognition would definitely break her completely.

Maybe in the end she was the cop out after all.

She mashed her lips together making sure they were held tight with invisible paste of concrete. The taste she imagined was bitter and foul, hard and jagged just as Edward appeared to be standing before her.

"Fine then. We're done," Edward said with a curt nod of dismissal.

She awaited the sting of pain and taste of blood as if his words had physically hit her.

_The truth hurts more then the lies you told yourself._

She felt the traitorous burn of tears she refused to let slip. She was thankful she was dismissed so easily at that point as she had to get out of there and fast if she had any dignity and self respect left. She refused to let him see her cry and it wouldn't have mattered to him in the slightest if she did.

With one last look into his cold, unpenitrating eyes she shut hers.

"Clever trick," Bella whispered while shaking her head and turning towards the door.

"What," came the half shouted bewildered barking sound from in back of her.

She didn't stop and turn to acknowledge him in fear of what she'd find in his condescending eyes. The eyes that she swore could see into the depths of her soul at one time that would now look upon her with mocking pity perhaps.

No, she wouldn't turn around.

She had already heard enough, she had heard it all, and Edward had made his choice on her clear.

When she thought her heart could no longer break any more she was proved wrong once again as it shattered into a million invisible pieces and scattered out and around his office floor unknown to him.

She took a deep breath and held it, letting the weight of all that was left forever unspoken burn her lungs as she put one foot in front, crossed the threshold and hadn't looked back while closing the door.

"I said, clever trick your majesty," she exhaled.

The dull and lifeless sound that passed over her lips felt as hallow as she did and it broke her a little more as she realized she did not even recognize any tenor of it belonging to her.

Bella allowed the tears held at bay to silently stream down her cheek, released the handle and once again put one foot in front of the other as she walked out of her fantasy and into her unwanted, more now then ever, unrealistic empty life.

It was done.

Over.

Fairytales were overrated.

_I should have known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do._

* * *

**AN:** I hope to update fairly regularly. I'm having fun with this fic so it's hard to not write about them as the story quickly unfolds in my mind. I just hope I can get it down just as quickly.

**Playlist: **_Pandora,_ Imogen Heap (quickly falling in love with this station)

Almost Lovers - A Fine Frenzy

Beautiful History - Plumb

Colorblind - Natalie Walker (remix)

Strange Condition - Morgan Page

Swoon - Imogen Heap


	2. Fairytales

Lady in Waiting

* * *

"Fairy tales are more than true: not because they tell us that dragons exist,

but because they tell us that dragons can be beaten."

For all I will ever write, as always, I will write with you in my heart.

Lady Jane

December 7, 1934 - June 11, 2013


	3. We Own the Night

**Disclaimer:** As I do not own anything Twilight, I cannot take credit. I'm just enjoying the characters a bit. As always, let me know what you think. Here goes nothing...

* * *

_"There is a great lesson of 'Beauty and the Beast,' the thing must be loved before it is lovable."_

_-G K Chesterton_

* * *

**Chapter One**

**We Run the Night**

"Just one more! One more, I swear," Lauren slurred as she dragged their friend Angela by the hand back to the bar while two other girls Bella couldn't remember the names of followed in tow behind them.

"It's never just, '_one more_' with her," Bella grumbled as Alice absently nodded her head while looking around the dark, deep club's atmosphere.

Bella and Alice remained seated on the plush purple hued velvet couches that were sectioned off in the VIP area of the club they were currently at and eyed each other, neither of them attempting to move a muscle to go join their friend. Or by the looks of it intervene and help the other that had been carted off against her will.

Bella closed her eyes and let the thumping and pulsing beat around her carry her away.

She sighed feeling the welcoming, mellow effects from a few Cosmopolitans already consumed stirring in her system.

With Lauren's constant babble unaccounted for, her eyes closed and everything seemed to drift away a bit. She was no longer at some trendy club out in the Hamptons with a bunch of her friends, cousin and a few summer locals they sporadically met up with. Her mind cleared a bit and she relished in the peace that seldom came along with it.

She imagined herself on a beach, sand beneath her toes. Her eyes were closed, the warm sun rays kissed her cheeks while a slight breeze sent a few fallen pieces of hair across her forehand, to her neck and over her shoulders. In the distance she could hear-

"Lets go bitches! One more or we ain't leavin'," Lauren shouted over the pumping music that blared through the club as she made her way to the bar up front.

_Fuck! Thanks again, Lauren!_

As if Alice heard her inner thoughts, she groaned.

"How the hell does her annoying nasal voice even travel that far?"

"Lauren wouldn't be Lauren if she couldn't be heard over the crowd," Bella mumbled.

Why she didn't just wave over a server was completely beyond her, but then again it was the attention that Lauren craved even more then the actual drink in hand. the later did come a close second. Vanity was Lauren's sin, her poison; attention. She needed it, craved it, sought it out. It was like air to her and simply put, she'd be dead without it.

_"Some people are so rich all they have is money, B. How fuckin' upsetting is that," her friend sniffled while wiping away at a few fallen tears._

_"That's just a cheap line Laur. How about, 'Never let anyone give you the-'"_

_"Yeah, cheap line," Lauren sniffled cutting her off. "Thanks for being here, Bells."_

_"Where else would I be?"_

_The girls embraced each other as they watched the snow fall down from the sky from a New York City rooftop. Somewhere off in the distance below a massive, overrated crowd cheered merrily as the new year rang in._

_"Happy New Year, Laur."_

_"Happy New Year, B."_

Bella's friends, although sometimes she found herself questioning why she even associated with them, where golden to her. Granted each and every one had their quirks and flaws, above all else a reason behind each one of them in which she had felt awed and inspired by. She admired them. She cherished them. They all understood each other and accepted one another. It made them who they were and what they were; inseparable, irreplaceable, and to her and the largest part that was left of her broken heart.

Angela looked back with a pleading look as her body jerked forward once more as Lauren pulled her through the packed tight crowd closer to her destination, her prey; a hot bartender she shamelessly flirted with all night.

"She's deplorable," Bella groaned while watching her friend make a fool out of herself. "You'd think he'd have cut her off already. Or at least given her his number. Or a fake one. She is shamelessly being a slut out in the open public."

"There is nothing shameless about Lauren," Alice giggled.

"That's exactly where the shame is," Bella shook her head.

"Hey Al, what time is it?" Bella asked while leaning onto her cousins petite side for support as she had suddenly found it hard to keep her head held up on its shoulders. They'd been at it for hours and Bella's mind was becoming fuzzy due to the long day, packed club and large amounts of Cosmopolitans running through her blood stream.

"No idea. One, maybe?" Alice shrugged without looking at her phone. "I have car service coming in a few hours though so either way I'm royally fucked. My only options are drinking more so I stay up until I can pass out on the plane or quitting now and downing coffee until I have to leave. If I go home and attempt sleep I'll never wake up. I wish my parents were home to wake me up. I'm so fucked," she groaned, her face falling over into Bella's neck.

Bella chuckled under her breath but Alice caught it and lifted her eyebrow.

"What? I just think its funny," Bella snickered out loud this time at having already outed herself. She might as well be honest about Alice's pity party for one.

"Thats you're own fault there, sweetface," she said as she patted the top of her head.

"Bitch," the muffled voice grumbled.

"Honestly though, this entire thing is hysterical. I mean half the family is already over in Europe right now and the papers are talking about how they are all beginning to set up for the wedding of the year. The real shit kicker? The fiancee is none other then your brother. I mean, Emmett? Really?" Bella couldn't even finish her sentence because there were just no words that could follow.

Alice laughed and bobbed her head in agreement.

"I still can't deal. And his fiance, princess, lady, whatever; major bitch. How? He's so carefree and…" Bella let her words die off. It didn't make any sense.

In a week's time she'd be joining her cousin on the other side of the world, England to be exact, to attend her cousin's ritzy, lavish, proper, royal to a degree, wedding that was set to go off the following week.

Alice's older brother, her cousin Emmett, was the farthest thing from _royal_ there was. He was loud, crude and although obnoxiously funny she couldn't see her cousin fitting in with the likes of his fiance or her family.

When word and reached everyone about their upcoming nuptials everyone had some comment to make. Throw that in with his choice to make England his primary residence and it was all anyone could talk about while they secretly google the words "_royal_" and "_England_" on their smart phones hoping to catch up with what was what over there.

Bella had been the only one _not_ to have done it so she had no idea what to expect when she got over there.

Bella hated tea. And the sudden irony was not lost on her as Emmett did too.

It wasn't that she had anything against any of the royals, even if her only judge of character had been met in the form of her cousins finance who came off as one purebred bitch. She had a feeling that it was just simply _her_ and was still left none the wiser.

Bella admitted that she was uneducated in their culture and ways and if she were being upfront about it, not that she would ever admit it outloud, she may have even been a bit jealous of Rosalie. Maybe even all royals from her view that extended across the ocean.

Although romance was far from Bella's mind at this point in her life and was the last thing she wanted or needed, to know where she was headed, to have an idea, would have been something she'd have welcomed.

From the moment Bella had met Rosalie at her aunt and uncles estate she had seemed to have had life figured out for her and ultimately them; her future husband, Emmett. The picture that she had painted to everyone had sounded so ridiculously perfect she had to forcibly hold down the brunch they were served in fear of it ending up all over her aunts cherished rose garden.

_Royals_

_Bella couldn't help but feel jaded as she sat on the stiff lawn chair at the ripe age of twenty-two, on the road to nowhere and going fast by some opinions. She could almost guarantee no one was breathing down a royals back. Why would they have had to when everything was mapped out with pristine clarity from day one. And then fed with a golden spoon._

_"The royal penis is clean your highness," Bella leaned over and whispered to Alice, the both of them bursting into a fit of laughter at the table as all eyes, some glaring, looked upon them._

She didn't need any other family members, current to date, on the outs with her. There had been an epic argument recently in the Swan household that had put Bella on edge with her parents since, her brother and sister in law included.

It was also that final straw that had finalized her decision to join Alice in England the following week, a week earlier then originally planned which would be when her family would be joining them for their nephew's wedding.

Anyone who knew Bella Swan, knew that she had a quick and sharp, acidic tongue. Pair that with what was the start of a fabulous hangover that dreadful morning, tempers flaring, voices raised, she had given it to Charles Swan against what her better, sober judgement would not have allowed.

Things were said that she knew could never be taken back and although she acted as if they hadn't affected her, the truth was that deep down they did. Heartbreakingly so.

Her father, Charles Swan Sr., a judge, had quickly become her jury of one and Bella's personal executioner. If her mother, Renee, hadn't intervened when she had Bella would not have been going to London, period, family wedding or not. She owed Renee one.

"I never said I understood it," Alice said while sitting up. "If this is what he wants in life and this path makes him happy, regardless of the fact that he is marrying a complete bitch, then I'm happy for him."

"Maybe thats our problem," Bella sighed, her stomach twisting from the memories her conscience had decided needed surfacing.

She stood up feeling the need to replenish her now empty glass with something stronger then what she was previously drinking. Nothing seemed to help to squash memories of bitter words then a bitter glass of something with some bite to it.

Turning around to Alice she pulled her out stretched hand helping her to her feet as they made their way towards the bar where their friends had fled to earlier.

A shot girl holding a tray of what looked to be promising in helping her forget her troubles walked passed them. Bella smiled, held up two fingers and slipped a bill from her bra onto the waiting tray, reaching for the small crystal glasses the waitress had pushed forward.

Shot one went down smooth and quick as Alice looked on with a bemused expression.

_I've had enough; enough of this club, enough sweet fruity drinks, enough of this life. I'm done with it._

Bella quickly threw down the second shot only it seemed to have gotten stuck half way down as her emotions had started to wreck its havoc on her already alcohol induced mind.

_Almost numb enough, Bella. Good job._

Pushing her way through the crowd, Alice hot on her heals, she felt the effects of her latest consumption almost immediately. She was already sporting a killer buzz and was on an empty stomach so this was just what she needed to push herself over that invisible line she knew she'd come to regret in the morning.

But she didn't care tonight.

Until she look over and noticed Alice's expression that had gone from slightly amused and bordering annoyed to one of concern.

"Don't sweat it, Alice!" she shouted over the beat while wiggling her eyebrows at her cousin as dancers mingled around her, groping one another. One caught her eye and tried to grind up against her hip in no time flat. Bella tipped her head back and laughed, a devilish sound emerging.

It wasn't as if anything hurt when she felt the way she did, rather that it was a welcoming feeling when her senses became dull and her emotions that were hard wired to her heart became a more tolerable throb.

_Fucking conscience._

She could literally feel the heat and weight of Alice's stare burning a hole in the back of her head. Why couldn't she just let lose and let it all go?

"Fuck it," she bellowed out while bending her body low into the strangers awaiting arms as he found purchase with his hands on her hip. Another bitter laughed emerged as she began to let her mind and body go with renewed purpose.

"Bella com-"

"No, they want happy? Well, fuck, look at me! I'm completely happy," she yelled to no one in particular as she had hoped that her parents were able to hear and see her right now. She threw her arms over the strangers shoulders and leaded back into his chest as the music continued.

"Not this again," Alice groaned as she stepped up to grab her cousin's arm and pull her from the horny bastards grip. "Common' lets go. You're acting like Lauren and to be honest I'm exhausted and I don't have time for this tonight."

Bella smirked at the guys fallen expression, patted his cheek and winked a out a '_thank you'_ for the dance as Alice dragged her off the floor and away from his evil clutches.

"Well, Alice, since you brought it up, according to Judge Swan, that is exactly what I'm doing these days. Fuck, I mean if you can't beat em-"

"Listen!" Alice shouted as she whirled around to stop her cousin's verbal vomit. "For starters, no one is bringing anything up with you; everyone is too chicken shit to. Personally I don't find it comfortable trying to walk around on broken glass! Secondly, don't let what happened with uncle Charlie get to you. On a flip note realize that he's a parent and thats what parent's do. They care."

Alice took a deep breathe and brought her voice down a notch as a few by standers turned to stare.

"Shit, B, I did not want to do this now, tonight out of all nights when I'm leaving in a few hours. Look, we all know your going through a rough time right now, and we all get it. You lost someone-"

Bella put her hand up to stop Alice while slamming her eyes shut. She didn't want to hear it. She didn't want to even think about it. It was too fresh, too raw.

"Stop. Right. There. Alice," Bella spit out through clenched teeth.

"Okay, fine, I get it. It just slipped out. I'm sorry. Like I said, I didn't mean to bring anything up tonight," Alice pleaded while raising her hands up in defense as if she were standing in front of a uncaged animal.

"Everything will all work out. Life will make sense again. Just do me a favor? In the mean time can you please just slow down a bit? And next time you decide to go all hot and heavy up on someone have a little respect for yourself. That guy was disgusting, B," Alice laughed tightly trying to lighten the conversation.

Bella shook her head, opened her eyes stared off towards a dark section of the club, fixing her line of sight on some couple out on the dance floor clearly imitating sex in the vertical position. She kept her eyes away from Alice and forced them not to tear up.

Truth was Alice was right.

This wasn't her.

There would have been a time not too long ago when Bella would have beaten the shit out of her own self for acting the way she had been recently. Usually that was Lauren's job, and where she'd fall into step to try to help out her friend with her constant up hill and downhill spirals, she found herself stuck in her own shoes.

_Think of something else. Anyone else. Not here and not right now. Don't you dare crack._

"Don't sweat it. I'm leaving in a few hours and I don't want to have to get on a plane thinking things between us are all fucked up."

"Don't sweat it," Bella mumbled bitterly while rolling her eyes and heading back towards the bar, an angry stride to her step.

"Clearly I'm all out of fucks for the night and I'm doing just fine before you ask. If you want to cart that little bit of info off to the others, go right ahead."

"For the record, I'm not carting anything off to anyone so don't even start with that," Alice sighed while looking for her friends she had finally spotted that had once again disappeared from radar while they had stopped to talk.

Talking with Bella lately was like trying to attempt something that was finished before it even started; she was fighting a losing battle. Alice had understood, everyone had, but she had also grown tired of her cousins outlook on life as of late.

She knew Bella would come around, she just hoped it would be sooner rather then later.

"What can I get you two lovely ladies? Another round of Cosmo's?" the bartender drawled with a huge smile, flashing his Colgate bright white teeth as he leaned further then what was necessary over the bar and closer to her cousin.

"Yeah, that should do it," Bella said as she returned a very _fake_ smile.

Everything seemed to have been a show with Bella these past few months and quite frankly Alice was one of many who had been tired of tip toeing around her. Everyone was waiting for her to finally crack.

And Alice knew it was coming and only hoped she'd be enough to help her when it did.

With her refilled glass raised in hand, missing friends forgotten, Bella turned to Alice.

"Here's to a summer abroad, not giving a fuck and to what will most certainly be a ragging hangover tomorrow morning."

They clinked their glasses and Alice tried to lighten up despite her falling mood. She instantly thought of Europe and what it could hold in store for them; her brothers wedding and future, her cousins hopeful restoration of sanity, and it helped to put a semi smile on her face. It made her hope.

With that in mind her glass lifted to clink against the other glass.

"Bella, we _are_ going to have an amazing summer. I toast to everything that happens on the other side of the world. That being said, let the fucks fly!"

A loud, boisterous laugh came from Bella's mouth at Alice's declaration and she prayed that her drink didn't decide to come up and out of her nose. She wan't expecting that from little Alice.

"What?"

"And here I thought you'd be all logical with your toast, 'Here's to everything eventually falling into place,' and all that bullshit you usually spew," Bella laughed at her failed impression of Alice.

Alice smirked and then sighed, pulling her cousin into a one armed hug.

"It will," she whispered although it came out more sounding like a promise she wasn't sure she could hold true to. "Just don't sweat it. Or second guess it. If something happens just accept it and let it," she whispered as if she had been fighting back tears as her voice tightened in her throat. Hope was a dangerous thing. But it was all she had and she had to have enough for the both of them.

"We have to make it though that stuffy, boring, hellish wedding first though," Bella laughed in an attempt to lighten the already drenched mood.

"If it doesnt kil-" Alice's words fell short.

"See you in a week?" Bella raised an eyebrow and a smirk in an attempt to let her cousin know that her slip was okay.

Alice smiled. "Absolutely!"

"Okay then," Bella nodded as she scanned the crowd. "Lets go find Lauren and Angie and grab a cab. My feet are officially numb and I'm beyond past my limit for the night."

"I'm the one who has a plane to catch in a few hours. I don't want to hear you complain."

"Your problem, not mine," Bella grinned.

* * *

**AN:** As long as my character's keep pestering my internal mind (very loud tonight) I will keep bringing them to life as quickly as my fingers will allow me to type (Alice talks to fast). Right now they're screaming; it's deafening and here you have another chapter with yet another on its way. Consider yourselves spoiled, I probably could have waited to post after the weekend. If your along for the journey and have enjoyed it so far, let me know.

**A few answers to some questions:**

I'm not the "_I'll post a teaser if you review_" type. Sorry but 9 times out of 10 the author will end up changing what was originally wrote in a draft and I wouldn't want to mislead anyone or confuse anyone with an unfinished or changed chapter. I will however put out chapters pretty quickly, as you can see.

I do not like to go too far back from the prologue's time stamp but I do like to build my characters; their strengths, weaknesses, reasons for the actual prologue itself; the reason and crux of the story. My characters act and say things for reason, as we all do. Everything leads up to something, big or small, profound or not.

**Playlist:** Once again I find myself obsessed with Pandora's Imogen Heap station.

So Lo - Kate Havnevik

Starry Eyed - Ellie Gould

Gravity - Sarah Bareilles

Steppin' Out - Kaskade (The Chill Out Mix) - I honestly feel I can write out a complete full chapter off of this song alone. And I probably will if it doesn't mellow me out enough to fall asleep. The wine might do the trick before hand though if I'm being honest.


	4. On a Good Day

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, Meyers does when it comes to anything related 'Twilight' etc., as I'm just here to turn a glittering vampire (respectfully) into a human that wear's a glittering crown onto of his head. Hopefully readers will enjoy the twist. If you have, let me know.

* * *

_"Even miracles take time." - Cinderella_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**On a Good Day**

Throb. Throb. Throb.

"What-" Bella groaned.

_That my dear is not something your conscious can even help you with. I tried, a vain attempt. Apparently you had had entirely too much to drink last night. Serves you right._

"Lauren," she groaned while smacking her dried lips together and holding her hand over her pounding head.

One more had clearly not been the case but she also knew she only had herself to blame towards the end of the night. She stared up at the ceiling and sighed knowing she had a lot to do and minimal time to get it done.

"Shit," Bella mumbled into the pillow.

Rolling to her side she kicked her legs free of the throw that had been draped across her body and slowly sat up in bed. "Ugh," she groaned again. Just what she feared and didn't need.

_Thank you, Lauren!_

Bella squinted and reached over to grab her phone off of the nightstand, how it got there last night was beyond her knowledge. In fact, how she had even made it up into bed had been another mystery, but there she was in bed and there her cell phone was next to her bag.

Seven in the morning. "For fuck's sake," she whispered, eyes still squinting while trying to adjust to the light in the room as the sun was rising. Why in God's name was she up so early? Four hours of sleep was clearly not enough after the following nights escapades. Add her damned headache to the equation and it clearly called for a few more hours.

_Damn you, Lauren._

Phone clutched in hand she managed to roll over and tuck a pillow between her legs before the world went black again.

It must have been a few hours later, or what had felt like it, that she had reopened her eyes to the sound of her phone alerts going off.

Damn these people!

Reaching for her phone she noticed the room had spun slightly less but she still needed some Advil and a bottle of coconut water. And a few cups of coffee. Immediately. Flopping back onto her pillow she managed to scroll through a few missed calls and text messages from the night before and noticed one sent recently.

Ali: Mass Text: Best part of waking up early to catch a flight after drinking all weekend? Nothing! I feel and look like absolute shit! There is no way they are going to believe its really me on my passport photo.

Lauren: I'm in a cab on my way to B's house. I need to try to quit being such a slut.

Ali: Emphasis on the trying. You went home with the bartender? Epic lol.

Lauren: He wasn't even "_my cup of tea"_ or whatever the fuck it is those Brits say!

Ali: Not a proud moment this morning?

Lauren: I'm thinking not. And why didn't anyone stop me?

Ali: He might not have been your drink of choice but come your tenth shot of tequila you were all "dibs" on anything that had a penis between its legs.

Lauren: I call bullshit. Thanks for making me feel so much better about myself. I value our friendship Alice. Go fuck yourself.

Ali: I can't. I'm in public. Honestly though you were such a guy last night. Deplorable and completely slutty.

Lauren: Yeah but with great boobs. Will talk more later, need full disclosure. Wrong night to not have worn underwear.

Ali: I'm just going to stop you right there.

Lauren: Good thinking.

Ali: Oh Belllllla! Get up! I want to say good-bye and I have to shut down soon!

Lauren: B, I'm on my way and Ray changed the pass codes to the garage again so I'm locked out. You better wake up and let me in. ETA in about 10.

Bella squinted her eyes and groaned at her friends early morning bullshit banter. It was typical, the norm for them and although she loved them dearly, this particular morning she just couldn't seem to find it in her to deal with them.

Bells: no. house rule is no one without unders on is allowed in. and quit calling my dad ray, thats not his name.

Ali: Funny today are you?

Lauren: Whatever. Just turn the alarm off, taxi's a few blocks away.

Bells: thats your problem, not mine. no sluts allowed. go home.

Lauren: Alice! You left me home with this shit show over here? Thanks. Appreciate it. She's fuckin useless to me! You better bring me home something good. And expensive.

Bells: no idea what is worse, your life or my hangover. text me when you get there al.

Ali: Someone sounds cranky this morning!

Bells: glorious. just glorious. no words.

Bells: and be quiet slutty spears or ill show you a shit show. oh wait…

Ali: Ha! Love you guys! I'm about to board. I'll call you later, no idea how fuckin jet lagged I'll be but odds are B's still going to be hungover!

Lauren: My mother is home from the Hampton's for the week so I'll probe be at B's. Smooches and Au revoir! Quit yappin' and go find some hot royal Brit to bang!

Ali: Lauren… thats French.

Bells: dumbass

Laur: Oh. Well, as the French would say!

Bells: ?

Laur: Fuck if I know! Bella, open your door! Have fun, be safe Al, and call later!

Bells: its the same language lauren. idiot.

Lauren: OPEN THE DOOR BELLA!

Bella laughed while putting her phone down beside her. She'd miss Alice but would be seeing her within a week when she'd arrive in England.

_England!_

A land where she'd hopefully be having the time of her life. She desperately needed a break; a change. Bella caught herself smiling as she realized that this could very well be the change she had been looking for.

_Exactly! To England!_

"And we can't stop, and we won't stop…"

Frowning Bella quickly silenced her phone, her mood turning foul once again.

"Thank you, Lauren," she growled as she got up.

Ten minutes later she found herself slumped against the kitchen cabinet, hand splayed across the cool granite countertop while her single cup coffee began brewing out a piping hot cup of heaven. With her eyes closed she inhaled the steamy, rich aroma with satisfaction and anticipation of what that first cup would bring her. Her headache had dulled to a slight throb but she was sure that even with the aid of aspirin running through her veins it wouldn't have been any match for withstanding Lauren this morning.

"Ungodly hour," she murmured while peaking over her shoulder at her close friend who sat unaffected and oblivious to her death glares.

"What is this crap? Is it even edible?" Lauren said while flicking through the offensive items with a look of disgust. She was sitting at one of the high bar stools at the kitchen island rummaging through a decorative bowl that contained an assortment of what her mother deemed _healthy snacks_.

"Food," Bella stated sharply, her bitch brow raised.

"Hardly," Lauren chuckled. "I mean do you actually eat this shit?" Lauren snorted while opening up her laptop that was left downstairs and powering it up.

Bella squeezed her eyes shut and ignored her, not that she didn't agree with her friend, more that she couldn't tolerate Lauren's babble and bullshit this morning.

_They do taste like shit._

Her mother, Renee, was a character. She was hard to figure out and once she got caught up in one of her many hair brained idea's that she tried to get others to go along with, she'd quickly abandon them for something else that had caught her interest. She loved her mother and they got along easily, but Renee was always jumping from one thing to the next and often gave Bella whiplash. She was a good mother though; providing and comforting so Bella gave her verdict where she deserved it. She also had her father to balance the parental role out. Her mother was the yin to her fathers yang. Opposites really do attract, she thought.

Charlie was married to his job for the majority of Bella's life. He was a solid, a constant. Whereas Renee could talk on and on for hours her father would sit back and take it all in. He was quiet, a listener. Renee would try at times to smother her with inconsequential matters as she found Charlie wouldn't hover and would only voice his more important concerns. Concern's that Bella hadn't always agreed where concerns worth getting worked up over.

Bella reached for the cream in the fridge and noticed that it was practically bare which meant that her parent's had most likely dined out all week again, the usual since Charlie always worked late and Renee couldn't cook to save her life. During one of Renee's many failed attempts to cook a few weeks prior when her brother, wife and niece were visiting and with the exception of the one night they had ordered in, the family had been forced to eat out all week. That first night the tension was so thick from her and her fathers recent spat that Bella had opted out of the remaining family dinners.

"He's such a dick," Lauren suddenly shouted as Bella cringed due to the loudness and reappearance of a throb in her head. "He updated his Facebook status an hour ago! What an asshole," she mumbled, more to herself then Bella who rolled her eyes as she came forward to take a seat next to her and see what all the commotion was about.

Riley. She should have known. He was one of Lauren's recent exes, hook up's, whatever.

"Stalking your ex-boyfriend now? That's kind of low, even for you. And a bit freaky if I'm being honest."

"I am _not_ stalking him," she growled. "And he can't have the title of _ex_ since he was never _anything_ to begin with. If I'm _being honest_, don't be honest with me. You're not one to judge."

Bella chuckled while taking another huge gulp of coffee. "So what's it all about then?"

"What?"

"The ex, not ex-boyfriend. I mean why would you even care?"

"I don't," Lauren growled defensively.

"I'm just asking. You did go home with that bartender last night for starters, so what's the big deal?"

"So you were reading our texts," Lauren smirked. "Evil bitch."

"Obviously."

Lauren sighed. "I texted him but he never texted me back."

"You've never cared before."

Lauren was quiet for a few seconds while she bit down on her lip and looked out across the back patio.

_Looks like someone's about to get deep. Popcorn, anyone?_

"We had a great night together a few nights ago," Lauren shrugged. "It started getting late I figured he'd want to come in when he drove me home," she pouted.

"Well there's your-"

"There's _my_ nothing and thats my point. Nothing happened. He drove me home, kissed me good-night and then left. I thought things were going in a different direction I guess. I don't know," she deflated. "It was a good night. I even started to tell him a few things about myself. Like, the real me, you know? I thought it could have gone somewhere. I felt comfortable with him which is the only reason I started to really relax and open up to him to begin with. So stupid," she whispered.

Bella sighed and comfortingly placed her hand on Lauren's shoulder.

"I wouldn't put words in someone else's mouth, Laur."

She shook her head and turned to stare at Bella.

"Actions speak louder then words, B. And I honestly give up," she said flippantly.

"Don't-"

"Hey," she cut Bella off. "He's just another guy and there are plenty of them out there," Lauren smirked.

"You would know," Bella laughed earning a scowl from Lauren. "I'm just saying, don't give up on him yet. The man does have a life you know."

"No, he doesn't. He just wants people to think he does. Here look at this," Lauren said while turning the screen towards Bella. "It says here, 'check in at The Melting Pot' last night."

"Okay, so what's wrong with, The Melting Pot?"

"A lot," Lauren shouted. "I can't see that boy eating fondue! He's a fuckin' liar. He wants people to think he was there and I bet you he wasn't. Well, screw that and screw him," she grinned deviously while typing something on the keyboard.

"What are you doing now?"

"Nothing," Lauren grinned as she finished typing and quickly shut the top of the laptop closed.

"Give him a few days," Bella smiled while rolling her eyes are her friends antics.

_Troublemaker._

"Whatever. His loss. If he wants to find someone with _less baggage_ then he can go for it. I don't give a shit."

"Everyone comes with baggage. And anyone who tells you that their life is absolutely perfect is an absolute liar. You just have to find the one who cares about you enough to help you unpack."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Yeah and what happens when he realizes what 'unpacking' entails?"

"Easy," Bella smiled. "Thats when you find out if he was worth letting into your Prada; packed full of shit, and realizes that quality, not quantity is the only thing that counts."

"Wow," Lauren smiled. "Alice would be so proud of you if she were here right now. Bella Swan, using labels for love metaphors! Who would have ever known. I think I'll cry for her right now," Lauren laughed as she pretended to dab at an imaginary tear, earning a laugh from Bella.

"Just trying to speak out for the both of us," Bella winked as she got up to place her empty mug in the sink.

"So, since there is nothing to eat in this place and my stomach is protesting loudly, what are you in the mood for?" Lauren asked while getting up from the stool herself and stretching.

"That all depends on weather or not you're going commando under that skirt of yours," Bella grimaced while pointing to the offending article Lauren dubbed a skirt.

"A girl never kisses and tells. Especially when it's just that embarrassing," she laughed.

"True," she said with a head nod. "Do I have time to hop into a quick shower?"

"No dice, princess. Brunch menu's are about to get cut off soon."

"I know I can't do stuffy right now. You decide, as long as we can sit outside in some fresh air."

"Food first, shower later and I think we can head over to Minnesota's and catch a seat out on the patio."

"Good pick. I'm going to change and then we'll head out," she called over her shoulder while heading out of the kitchen, but paused mid stride. "Do not go back on Facebook while I'm upstairs," she pointed her finger at Lauren. "One heart to heart is enough for the day and I'm all used up on designer metaphors, thank you," Bella laughed.

"I won't, Lauren grinned. "Already got my kicks in, anyway," she laughed.

Bella raised an eyebrow.

"I just commented on his check in that I hoped that his life would someday be as awesome as he pretend it was on Facebook."

Bella rolled her eyes at her giggling friend and climbed the stairs. She had to give it to the girl. She was either incredibly stupid for finishing something that could have had potential before it had even started by jumping the gun, or she had called the guy out for the public to see. Either way she had a feeling that, that ship had sailed.

_Oh Lauren._

"Hi, my name is Daniel and I'll be your server this morning. Can I start you ladies out with something to drink while you look over the menu? Perhaps a mimosa would interest you?"

Bella cringed at the mere thought of having to look at another alcoholic drink, let alone consume one.

"No, thank you. I'll just have a sweet-tea with lemon, please," Bella commented, not looking up from her menu. She wasn't really in the mood for anything big as she still felt a bit ill from her hangover.

"Hi Daniel," Lauren drawled. "Can I call you, Danny?" Not waiting for an answer she continued and Bella sighed and looked up.

_Lauren._

"I'll have a coffee, Dan. Black. I like it strong."

"S-sure," the waiter stuttered.

_Lauren…_

"I need a few more minutes to decide on the rest. I think," she shamelessly giggled while twirling one of her blonde locks around her finger.

"Absolutely," he nodded, cheeks flushing from under her stare.

Bella shook her head.

_I wonder if T.J. HOOKER is airing reruns tonight… _

"Thanks, D-man," she smiled as she shamelessly ogled his rear as he turned to walk away.

"WTF," Bella silently mouthed over to Lauren who grinned, shrugged and folded her hands across her untouched menu.

A few seconds paced between them as they stared each other down. Bella broke eye contact as she placed her menu down and pulled her sunglasses that rested on top of her hair back down to cover her eyes. She decided to go with a toasted blueberry muffin and a side of fresh fruit, something light.

"You're not going to order?" Bella asked.

"Oh I already know what I want," Lauren smiled and winked as their drinks we're placed in front of them.

"I bet you do," she whispered to the grinning whore across from her.

"So ladies, what will it be?"

The rest of their brunch was quiet for the majority as they sat and ate. As she picked an over sized blueberry from her muffin and popped it into her mouth Bella sent up a silent _thank you_ to the late Steve Jobs, for inventing the iPhone which had been able occupy Lauren for a bit.

_Silence is golden._

Bella took a sip of her sweet tea and gazed out over the short stone border wall that was set up around the makeshift dining area. The streets were busy, filled with bikers, dog walkers and beach goers. The locals were always easy for her to spot. Life in the small beachy town was blissfully going on around her, the weekender's who either rented out the beach bungalows for a season or some who preferred longer term and made their homes their year round walked around completely carefree. It was something Bella craved and wished for. A simple and carefree lifestyle.

_And here you are simply hungover. 'One more' didn't have to include you, ya know!_

She noticed a man resting up against a fence in a pair of board shorts and a polo tee. He was holding flowers, most likely picked from someone's garden, stems wrapped in aluminum foil at the bottom, his free hand desperately trying to tame his lose, wind blown, blonde hair. His gaze stretched across the street and he immediately stopped with his fidgeting, a probably nervous habit. He smiled brightly as his gaze locked onto someone else's.

_Get a load of those pearly whites! Jeez! He could supply half of the island with-_

Bella quickly cut off her inner monologue and turned in her seat a bit to see who had caught the local's attention so drastically.

A tall and slender woman walked across the street towards him, clearly someone who hadn't rented out one of the summer bungalows for the season by the way she dressed. Her outfit screamed designer labels; crisp and unwrinkled. Her hair was ironed pin straight, something that a local could never achieve and her manicured fire engine red fingernails clutched her trendy Gucci bag that rested onto of her shoulder.

It wasn't the fact that they looked to be polar opposites that had sparked Bella's curiosity. It was that they were both sporting the same smile that screamed adoration. Affection. Love.

"Do we know, Ken?"

"Um, what?" Bella asked, turning her attention back towards her neglected friend.

"Surfer Ken," Lauren said pointing towards the guy, now couple, she had been openly staring at. She felt her cheeks begin to redden at having been caught watching them.

"Oh. No," she said shaking her head. "I was just staring," she shrugged as she put down the remains of her muffin and wiped her hand on the napkin.

"Well, if you think he's cute and all-"

"No, it's nothing like that. No thanks," she laughed a bit nervously. "Besides, you know I'm not in the market right now anyway."

"I'm just sayin' B. Wouldn't hurt to have a little fun," Lauren wiggled her eyebrows and snorted while shaking her head at her now frowning friend. "Okay, I get it. You're not interested. So what gives then?" Lauren asked.

"I just never understood why people would look at someone and smile for no reason, thats all. It's hard to explain I guess," she said with a shrug.

"Chemical embalance," Lauren snorted, uninterested.

"You're always so cynical," Bella said while shaking her head. "And I'm not saying I'm about to check myself into a convent, just that I'm not looking for anything heavy right now. It doesn't mean I won't, eventually I will, but in the meantime I don't feel the need to go whore myself around town."

_Defensive much?_

"Uh, I think I'm going to let that one slide right now considering your in a fucked up mood to begin with," Lauren said through clenched teeth while raising her hand for the waiter, "next time not so-"

"All I'm saying is that you should find someone who can change your life. Not a relationship status on Facebook."

"Yeah," Lauren snorted. "Thats just so big coming from you, Bella."

"Whatever, Laur. I'm not in the mood to get into a fight with you. I didn't even want to come out incase you hadn't noticed," Bella argued back while pushing herself away from the table and standing up. She threw a fifty on the table and turned to walk out. "You know the saying, 'walk a mile in my shoes,' right?"

Lauren sat back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest, bitch face currently front and center. This was not what she needed to deal with today. God had a sick sense of humor for the wickedly hungover.

"Whatever, Bella. I don't want to walk a mile in anything of yours. You're a fuckin' mess from way over here," Lauren shouted back as Bella.

"Epic. All this coming from the girl who took a page right out of Britney's Guide to Whorism and who is currently san's underwear in an eating establishment. You take the gold, Lauren," Bella added with a dismissive wave over her head while heading for the exit.

Bella walked to her car, opened her door and sighed as she plopped down into the comforting leather seat. One thing she had to give to her friend, she may be a brutal bitch at the most inopportune times but at least she was honest. Lauren never lied.

_I'm not saying she should start now but would it kill her to at least down play it sometimes?_

Bella turned the key and put her car into reverse. She should have taken that shower before she left. She felt disgusting and dirty, more so now then this morning when she woke up.

"She can figure our her own way home. In her fuckin' heals," she mumbled while she pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main strip. She rolled down the window and flipped the bird as she passed the restaurant in hopes Lauren would be watching and would see her _friendly_ gesture.

_So lady like of you, Bella._

"Oh shut the hell up," she grumbled out loud while turning up the radio volume.

_Lauren… Ugh!_

* * *

**AN: **I cannot even begin to tell you how many times I have tried to delete and repost my chapters, having hoped to have figured out the paragraphing/return conflict. As you can see, this hasn't happened yet. Believe me, I've tried. Anyone with any advice on how to have separate line breaks please inbox me. Anything I edit in upload manager the way I want the layout to be never saves correctly and uploads the same. "Hello, FF? Issue's here…" ::waves::

**Huge thanks** to my reviewers and to my readers who have favorite/followed me. I threw this chapter out a bit faster with you all in mind as you motivate me. Hopefully I can find that same motivation for the rest of the day since I'm dragging from lack of sleep. ::winks:: If I admit it, it's also because I have the next chapter waiting to be reread for errors before posting. Shouldn't be too long of a wait for the next chapter.

**Playlist:** (Lullaby and good-night… no, that wasn't one of them.)

Pandora - Morgan Page station.

Oceanlab - On a good day

William Fitzsimmons - So this is goodbye (Pink Ganter Mix)

Mat Kearney - Ships in the night

Morgan Page - Fight for you (currently replaying!)


End file.
